The Game
by Minnet
Summary: Zexion toys with a girl to appease his own sadistic pleasures. It's not Barbie doll toying, either. Rated for cursing. Man, that summary sounds kinky. It's not supposed to, though.


Been wanting to do something… different, or not as humorous and I decided upon this. O, I made Zexi twisted; o so twisted. I hope this turns out as well as planned.

And, I just wanted to say: **Holy shit! The Luxord fics have finally reached two pages!** Even if most of them probably suck. I wouldn't know, as I don't usually read slash fics.

- - -

**The Setup**

All Nobodies got enjoyment out of something, even if these activities didn't make them experience joy or happiness. Some worked out in the gym, that would be Lexaeus. Others, played cards and showed everyone how much they sucked at card games, meaning Luxord. But some… some found enjoyment in the manipulation, torture, and sadness of others. **That **is where Zexion comes in.

Zexion's latest 'toy' (as he so cleverly called her) was at the time (when the story takes place) chained to the wall by her wrists in the seventh basement level of Castle Oblivion. She was sleeping, whimpering helplessly while she dozed.

**The Conversation**

Zexion was heading down the stairs to his 'special room' as he called it, when he met with Xaldin. The shorter member of Organization XIII nodded in respect of his superior. "Number III," he said in acknowledgment. The boy was about to continue down the stairs, but Xaldin put his arm out to stop him.

"Going down to play with your new dog?" The Whirlwind Lancer asked. Members of the Organization called his toys certain things. Some referred to them as dogs/pets (like Xaldin), other as playmates or slaves. Demyx, who (bless his soul) still had a few morals, would actually call them by name and try to converse with them. He wasn't allowed in the 'special room' anymore.

"Of course, that's the only reason why I'm ever down this far in the castle," the younger replied while smirking.

"Ah, I knew that already. No idea why I even bothered asking," Xaldin continued the conversation. "What's this one's name?"

Zexion shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't know. I've been to busy toying with her to even ask, much less care about trivial facts such as that. She's just going to die anyways; they always do," he drawled, bored with the idea.

The elder man nodded. "You know, Zexion, you're going through pets too quickly lately. Even Nobodies can lose themselves. Too much of these games could turn out… harmful, possibly. Obsessions aren't helpful."

"Leave me alone. You don't know what you're talking about," Zexion said, shoving past his superior. "And stay away from my room," the boy commanded.

Xaldin turned around to Zexion, as he walked off. "It's not your room; that's on the sixth floor. Don't end up like Xemnas… he became obsessed and now look at him!" Number III called after Zexion as he walked off.

"The man has no idea what he's talking about… I don't have an obsession…" Zexion scoffed while continuing on his way down to his 'friend'. He was really planning on having fun that time. Or, as much fun as a Nobody could have. He paused for a moment to reflect. In the past, he'd quite liked doing puzzles and games. Now that all seemed so trivial to him. After the moment of reflection was done, Zexion hurried down to his new game.

**The Realization**

Upon hearing the doorknob to her room twisting open, the girl came out of her shallow sleep and stared at the door in horror. Frightened, she backed up into the corner, wishing she could hide herself in the shadows. As she watched the door open, she frantically tried to slip her wrists out of the cuffs of the chains.

Zexion stepped fully into the room, smirking as he watched his pet fidget with her chains. He walked over to her and she shrunk away from him, then tried again to free herself from the chains. This earned her a kick to the left side of her jaw, and mirthless laughter from the boy she'd come to fear and loathe.

Said boy crossed his arms over his chest and gave her a condescending look. "Please, wench, don't even bother trying to escape or hide in the shadows like you are now; it is fruitless behavior and will only earn you punishments faster than rewards." Zexion turned away from her and walked to the far side of the room to lean against the wall and think, while the girl he'd been toying with started to sob quietly, the volume slowly escalating. "There's nothing to cry about," he scoffed.

She looked up at him and spoke for the first time since that day's game began. "But… but you took me away… from all I've ever known… my family, my boyfriend, my friends… my happiness…" she said shakily, ending in a whisper so small it was barely audible. Zexion snorted.

"Like any of those material things even mattered to you before last week!" he yelled, in seeming anger, lifting himself off of the wall and walking towards her. "What if you didn't have a heart? Weren't able to feel how you're feeling now?" The Cloaked Schemer continued, while shouting at her face. "Sure, right now it sounds like paradise, but what if your life was constantly like that? No happiness, sorrow, love, not even regret! Do you think I care about what I'm doing and plan to do?" he ended, turning around and walking away from her. "None of those things are important anymore. What's your name?"

The girl was stunned; for a moment, even speechless, but gradually, what he said sunk in. "I--I'm Elliot…" she spoke, quietly. He turned around, to look at her with his one visible eye.

"Hello, Elliot, my name is Zexion. I'm your superior," he informed her, then walked out of the room while turning the lights off, leaving her in the dark, alone. She curled into a ball and began crying silently.

**The Game**

Two days later, Zexion returned to Elliot, only, this time, he was carrying a tray of food: a small cup of water and a peanut butter and strawberry jam sandwich. When he opened the door to the room, the girl cringed away from the light of the hallway (and Zexion), shielding her eyes. The person she hated most in the world walked over to her slowly, and kicked her in the side, causing her to groan in pain.

He rolled his eyes. "Get up if you want food." At this she looked up quickly, a hopeful expression on her face. He smirked. "Tell me, what is it you want most in the world?" he asked, grinning maliciously, while setting the tray down just inches out of the girl's reach.

"I… I… don't know…" Elliot began. "I want… love most," she finished slowly.

The evil grin on Zexion's face fell to a look of disgust. "Typical teenage response!" he snapped, and then kicked the water in her face, in turn knocking the sandwich closer to her. She grabbed it and ate it greedily. The boy turned away from her and stepped forward a few paces. "Hmph… not that you'll live to digest it anyways." She looked up upon hearing those words. "Want to see… a trick?" he asked slowly, looking over his left shoulder at her with his face blank.

Elliot started backing away from him and shaking her head. "N--No!"

"I feel offended almost… It's my **best **trick…" Zexion replied lowly. "I know you'll love it." Once he finished speaking, he turned around and backed up a few paces. He was then shrouded in a fog of deep purple mist; after clearing, he was nowhere to be seen. In his place was a different boy. One the girl knew.

"Dame!" she shouted in glee, trying to reach out to him, but still being restrained by the chains. "I miss you! O, help me! Please! There's a horrible boy that keeps hur--"

"What are you talking about?" he asked savagely.

"What…?"

"Leave me alone…" he told her simply.

"But… but you said that you loved… me…" Elliot told him slowly and unsurely.

"Hn. Whatever made you think that?" the current boy asked, shrugging it off.

"You said you did… and… we… I…"

"O, you must mean how we fucked!"

"Don't say it like that… please. It sounds so… meaningless when you do," the girl said while looking at the floor in shame.

"You mean saying fuck instead of something like 'make love'? Does that sound more _romantic_? Or, maybe I should say that we fucked like rabbits trying for their seventeenth litter? We fucked like _animals_," he continued, turning away from her and laughing. "Ya know what the best part of it was, though?" 'Dame' asked the girl, turning to face her again. Elliot shook her head, tears forming in her eyes. Her 'boyfriend' smiled wickedly and crossed his arms. " I never loved you." The words cut as deep as an emo kid's blade, when they're being serious about killing themself. "In fact… In your absence… I've been making actual love to your best friend… Devin."

Elliot started sobbing. Hearing that was the last straw when it came to making her cry. She moved back to lean in the corner, and wept. "See, your boyfriend didn't even love you in the first place," Zexion told her, bored, as if he knew it all along.

"Yes he did! Yes… he did…" she whimpered.

"No he didn't. Didn't you just hear him?" he asked, resting his right elbow in his left palm and waving his forearm in a questioning manner. "He said he's been with your best friend, not… you," Zexion said the last word with a hint of disgust evident in his voice.

Elliot looked away. "You're a liar… You did this!" she accused.

Zexion humored her by feigning his surprise. "Whatever are you talking about, my dear? I've done nothing but help you."

"O, yeah, I believe that load of bull."

"You should, I made you realize your boyfriend was a fake. Want to know about Devin, too?" he taunted.

"No!" she screamed in emotional hurt.

"Don't fret, dear child, she'll be here before you can say how much you hate you life!" he assured her, another cloud of purple fog encircling him. And, like he said, before she could state how much she hated her life, Devin stood before her, with a very noticeable hickey on her neck.

"Hey, ho-bag," Devin greeted Elliot quite rudely.

Elliot just turned away from her 'friend' and sobbed. "Go awayyy… Just leave me alone!"

"But, Ell, I have to tell you about how wonderful in bed _your_ **boyfriend** is! He was definitely the best I've ever had. You don't know what you're missing, girl!" said Devin gleefully.

"Just… leave," Elliot pled. "I know… that's not really her… Just stop!"

"You catch on much too quickly, my dear," came the voice of the much hated Zexion. She scowled at him as the tears streamed out of her eyes. "But, I think you have the majority of it wrong, still. I wasn't really making any of that up, you see. Your boyfriend really is cheating on you with Devin!" he said, feigning joy, and moving forward quickly to hug her limp form, as she crumpled in his arms.

She tried to push him away but found herself too weak. She sobbed into his chest, no matter how much she didn't want to be in that particular position. Zexion patted her on the back, while smirking cruelly. He then pushed her off of himself and walked away to the opposite wall. "What game do we want to play now?" he asked himself, thoughtfully. He leaned on the wall and rested in thought for a few minutes. In that time, the girl stopped crying and fell into a doze. Number VI then ran across the room and kicked Elliot in the stomach, causing her to vomit the miniscule meal she had just eaten. She spit the taste out of her mouth and rolled over on her side. Zexion bent down and took her in his arms again, sitting against the wall and cradling her body, rocking her back and forth, like a mother would a young child.

"Do you want the pain to go away?" he asked her, looking into her tear-filled eyes. The girl nodded slowly, closing her eyes and letting the tears fall. She'd lost any hope of ever being free again. "Do you want me to make everything… better? Me take the pain away?" he purred into her ear. She whispered a small 'yes'. "Would you rather be… set free, though?" Her eyes went wide and she started nodding. His face contorted into a sadistic smirk. "Too bad…" he told her, and pulled a small knife out of a pocket on his coat. "There's no hope for fools like you!" he growled before he slit her throat.

Elliot clutched her neck, trying in vain to stop the bleeding. He pushed her convulsing body out of his lap and kicked the girl in the back, watching her bleed to death, with a sinister smile. "This is my favorite game…" he told her, just before she died from blood loss, a look of pure sadness and regret on her paling face. Zexion turned on his heel and walked out the door. Smirking to himself.

**The Name**

Zexion was sitting at the table in the kitchen of Castle Oblivion, quietly sipping a heated beverage. Number III walked into the kitchen and saw the younger Nobody sitting at the counter. Xaldin tried to ignore Zexion, but the boy spoke to him. "Her name was Elliot."

- - -

**The End**

- - -

It turned out alright. I like it, I think. This sort of, in a way, could be how Zexion led himself to his own demise. Toying with his prey too much, so Riku took him out. Poor Zexi. Ah well.

This was weird to write. How was that for an attempt at being not funny? At trying something serious?

Tell me how it was, if ya would. That means a review. I'd love you for forever! I guess.


End file.
